


After Show Depression

by IdunnowhyI (akihanazami)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Depression, I wrote this while having a breakdown I'm sorry, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, No Beta, Suicide, Unhappy Ending, super short because who would want a long version of this anyway, unbetad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akihanazami/pseuds/IdunnowhyI
Summary: It was a mistake coming here after all...In which yuki comes back to mankai a year after it disbanded and I'm so sorry I was going through something please don't read this ughdfjjffj
Kudos: 21





	After Show Depression

**Author's Note:**

> once again. I was having a breakdown. I'm sorry

Maybe it was a mistake coming here after all… no one's gonna welcome him back like before. 

Veludo Way didn't seem to be any different from how it used to be, theaters lined the streets with a few dorms and alleys in between. Along the sidewalk, you'd pass by crowds gathering around a street act. There would be troupe handing out flyers, and sometimes… he'd be recognized as well. 

Yuki did make quite the impression with how… “unique” he was. A cute face to match a cute aesthetic, he had both male and female fans. Of course, the whole of Natsugumi and Mankai Company made a number of fans as well. The audience always seemed to fall into a trance watching their acting, and it overjoyed him. Even though they made many blunders, they still got through it all… well, at least, they got through most of it. 

Yuki did his very best to make that show one of the best, even though he wasn't aware that it would've been their last. He worked so hard with the dog… no, with Taichi, and everyone in Fuyugumi… they all tried their best so why? 

Why was he standing in front of the company right now, as dust crumbled down it's torned walls? 

What did people see when they passed him? An actor, who's been done for, standing stuck in the past, wishing for things to have ended differently? Or just a lonely boy, grieving over the past, getting ready to move on? He didn't know himself, he just knew that he felt empty. Like someone had opened him up, took away all the important gears in him, and then closed him up to make him suffer. 

It's been almost a year since Godza completely destroyed them, huh. At that time, Yuki had believed they'd be able to do it, that they'd be able beat the famous troupe but… but… 

A year…? It's been almost a year so why? Why is the wound still so fresh and painful? He found a family, he found a home in Mankai, where people accepted him for who he was and for what he loved. He should've known it was never going to last. It was just too good… too good to be true. 

The theater's ceiling was completely open, the sky graying up with clouds above him as Yuki walked forward, towards the stage he'd once stood on. There was debris everywhere, matching the ruins in his heart. Soon, something started to fill his emptiness. 

Sorrow. 

Pain. 

Hopelessness… 

Depression. 

Rain. 

Rain…?

Rain started pouring down through the open ceiling. The last push Yuki had needed for him to burst into tears, his knees giving out as he'd reached the stage. He put his hands to his head, clutching onto who knows what. A single shred of hope for anything better in the future? Some sort of happiness?   
… Sanity? 

Something along the lines of “Things will get better soon?”

Lies. They're all lies. There's no other place that will accept him.

He was sobbing, getting more and more soaked as the rain got stronger and stronger. Against the noise, he screamed. He could only scream. But screaming won't bring back the theater, screaming won't bring back summer and the good times. Screaming does nothing but he screams anyway. He screams it all away.   
Maybe… just maybe… someone will hear him and assure him it's all gonna be okay. 

It was a beautiful day in Veludo Way, theaters lined the streets with a few dorms and alleys in between. Along the sidewalk, you'd pass by crowds gathering around a street act. There would be troupe handing out flyers, and there was a group of police and reporters in front of Mankai Company. 

“Former Mankai Company's Costume Designer and Actor, Rurikawa Yuki, found dead in the Theater's Ruins”

What a tragic headline… 

It happened the night before, of course, it was suicide. 

It was, after all, a mistake coming here.


End file.
